bowsersinsidestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawful
.]] Fawful (known as Lord Fawful by his minions) is an eccentric Beanish character who is a major antagonist in the Mario & Luigi series. He is notable for speaking in grammatically incorrect English and making obscure food metaphors (e.g. "And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!"). Fawful is a mechanical genius, but his common sense suffers due to his extreme fury which often causes him to act in a delusional manner. Fawful appears as the main antagonist in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He began the outbreak of Blorbs by selling Blorb Mushrooms to the citizens of Toad Town. Fawful then uses special masks on enemies to put them under his control and has them invade the Mushroom Kingdom. History Fawful is first seen in Dimble Wood disguised as a merchant. He sells Bowser a Vacuum Mushroom, advertising it as a "Lucky Shroom" that will help the Koopa King defeat his enemies. Instead, it causes Bowser to inhale everything around him, including Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Starlow, and other Mushroom Kingdom citizens. Bowser later finds Fawful in Cavi Cape, where the villain reveals that he has captured Bowser's Castle. He then sends his brawny minion, Midbus to battle Bowser, and during the fight, he teaches both combatants how to fight. Sometimes in the game, Fawful will communicate to Bowser with a Fawfulcopter to manipulate his actions. He has Bowser fight the Sea Pipe Statue, only to later tell the victorious Koopa King that he has captured his minions. Fawful then turns Bowser's Castle into Fawful Theater, where he performs on stage to Bowser's minions, who were under his control. Fawful arranges a VIP seat for Bowser, and when he falls for the Bean's latest plot, the Koopa King is catapulted onto the stage, where Fawful has Midbus fight him in a cage match. Bowser defeats Midbus, but he soon falls for Fawful's next trap by eating the "Victory feast" his nemesis presents him with, which causes him to become bloated and get stuck in the floor. Mario and Luigi have to travel to the Flab Zone after that. Fawful appears again in the basement under Bowser. He uses his ray gun to extract Princess Peach from Bowser's body. When holding the princess, Fawful almost collapses, showing his lack of strength. Fawful's minion, Midbus then places a treadmill under Bowser, causing him to (literally) burn off fat. He appears again under the Mushroom Kingdom stealing the Dark Star, which can give him the power to destroy the kingdom. At that point, the Mario Bros realize that it is too late to stop him. After taunting the heroes, Fawful flies off to Peach's castle. Mario and co. chase him but are stopped by a barrier made by the Dark Star. The only way the Mario Bros. could break it is to get the Miracle Cure. Fawful, along with Midbus, is found again inside Peach's castle, which he had taken over earlier. They are seen with a machine that sucks the princess's power and brings it to the Dark Star. As they wait for the Dark Star to awaken, an alarm goes off because of Mario and Luigi's appearance outside the castle. Fawful, however, laughs at their "Stupidity" and sends out a Fawfulcopter to speak to the bros., telling them his plans. He then leaves saying that he is going shopping at the Toad Town Mall. Later, Mario and Luigi create the Miracle Cure, which breaks the blockade in front of Peach's castle. As they attempt to gain access to Peaches Castle through the back trash pit, Midbus appears and constructs a trash robot in which the Bros. have to battle. After the battle the player takes control of Bowser with his newly learned Spike Ball move. With the Marios inside of him, Bowser travels inside the castle where he meets three Fawfulcopters which Fawful can communicate through. Fawful admits to Bowser that he is "Shocked" at how he made it to the castle. However, that doesn't stop him from making another scheme. Fawful explains to Bowser that each of the Fawfulcopters hold a key and Bowser has to catch the copters to get to important rooms. Unable to break down the doors, Bowser must chase the Fawfulcopters to get to the next area. After getting the keys and going through other obstacles, Bowser is shot into the sky and meets two giant Piranha Plants. However, Bowser falls back down and lands in the very top of Peach's Castle and the three Fawfulcopters seen earlier talk to Bowser, laughing at him because he can't fly, let alone destroy the giant Piranha Plants raised by Fawful. The Fawfulcopters then leave and make Bowser overcome more obstacles. Fawful is once again seen in the room with the machine that sucks Peach's power into the Dark Star. The evil star had finally awakened, but Bowser came in the room at that time. Hating his timing, Fawful decides to help Midbus fight, but changes his mind because of Midbus's "pride". Instead, he powers up Midbus with his laser gun to make him become Blizzard Midbus, whom Bowser fights. After beating him, Midbus's body turns into an ice cube, leaving Fawful alone to carry out his plans. At that time, the Dark Star becomes fully awakened and Fawful, stunned, rushes over and drains its power. Bowser, however, punches Fawful away before he has all the star's power. Afterwords, the Dark Star flies into Bowser's body. Fawful appears again outside of Peach's Castle, looking for the Dark Star. There, he was in his dark form with greater powers, a newer attire (most notably red glasses and a Cackletta-esque cloak), and a headgear that seemingly has a life of its own. Bowser confronts him but Fawful, always having a new plan, powers up the castle to become the Super Peach's Castle., The giant castle crushes Bowser, making the Marios inside his body revive him to have another Giant Bowser Battle. After beating the behemoth castle, Bowser finds Fawful in the castle's meeting room. The two villains begin to fight each other. Before the battle, Fawful speaks much like he did in Superstar Saga, even saying 'fink-rat' for the last time and also the only time in the game. He also speaks of how Mario and Luigi 'always show up' (referring to Superstar Saga's events). If Bowser and the Mario Bros. manage to beat Dark Fawful, he transforms himself into a second form to escape claiming he "has fury?", but gets inhaled by Dark Bowser. During the final battle, Bowser makes Dark Bowser spit out the Dark Fawful Bug, and then he inhales it so that Mario and Luigi have the final battle against the Dark Fawful Bug and the Dark Star inside Bowser's stomach. They ultimately succeed in destroying both, thus weakening Dark Bowser enough for Bowser to deliver the final blows and destroy him. Inside Bowser, Fawful makes his last appearance, speaking of how Mario and Luigi will always show up. In his final attempt to destroy the heroes, Fawful explodes, however, he instead frees them from Bowser, undoing what started all the chaos in the first place. The Mushroom Kingdom returns to normal, thus bringing Fawful's reign to an end. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists